


Just a Kiss

by berrywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: uh if you found thisthis isvery self indulgentyeah





	1. Chapter 1

God, why am i like this, Alex thinks as his girlfriend Liz’s legs were draped over his lap, and she was absentmindedly watching whatever drivel was on television. He stares at her body- her stunning legs, her perfect curvy hips, the little bit of fat that followed above her hips, her tempting breasts.. not to mention her face. It was like art. If there was a flawless human being, it was Liz. Of course she wasn’t perfect but... if she had flaws, Alex gladly looked past them. His eyes drifted to her lips... so plump and shiny from freshly applied chapstick. He’d kissed those lips a million times, maybe more, but he could never get enough of her taste. Whether coffee in the morning or the bite of peppermint after chewing gum, she was perfect. And god, her tongue. It was like she knew every single crevice of his mouth and wasn’t afraid to explore it. She was so... so intense. And he loved it.  
“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Liz quips. Alex can’t think of a good comeback.  
“I-“ He starts, but she’s already got her lips on his in a tender kiss, holding the back of his head. His hands instinctively slide to her hips, guiding her to sit on his lap. They break the kiss and look at each other, for a split second. And suddenly, Alex’s lips crash into Liz’s, and he can feel himself grow harder as her lips move against his.   
Fuck, her lips are so soft, he thinks, sliding a hand up her tank top to touch her chest. He feels a tug in his hair and he moans into her, as Liz slips her tongue into his mouth. This causes Alex to moan again, moving his tongue against her’s. Tastes like strawberry chapstick, he thinks, as he’s losing the battle going on inside his mouth. Liz grinds against his tight pants, making him whine as she tugs his hair again. The room is filled with both of the noises the two are making, and suddenly the two pull apart, both gasping for breath.  
“Fuck you,” Alex says quietly.  
“Meet ya in the bedroom,” Liz says with a wink, standing up and heading to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nn... shit, Liz, last night was fucking nuts. I don’t think I’ve came that hard in a while,” Alex says sleepily, turning over to cuddle up to Liz. She was already awake, a cup of coffee in hand as she sips it.

“That’s because you’ve been so stressed about finding a job. Stress affects that kinda stuff,” Liz says. “Also, good morning.”

“Mm. Morning. Let me have some,” He makes grabby hands, and Liz lets him have a couple gulps.

“Hm. That’s good shit. You make good coffee, babe,” Alex says, resting his head on her chest.

“Thanks,” she says, setting down her phone and looking up at the dull news. Someone got shot, another person got robbed, the president is an idiot. Per usual.

“I don’t know how you watch that shit. It’s so depressing,” Alex says, disgust in his voice.

“It’s educating. I like knowing wha goes on in the world,” She quips in a matter-of-fact type way.

“I say fuck news.”

“Okay, yeah, whatever. You want the rest of this?” Liz offers him her cup. Alex greedily gulps it down, a loud burp following.

“Gross.”

“You didn’t say that last night when you were all up on me,” Alex says, his tone sly.

“Speaking of... I’m kinda in a mood for round two... if you are,” He continues, wiggling his eyebrows.

Liz thinks about it. Mostly making out. She doesn’t know what it is- maybe it’s how soft his lips are, or maybe because it’s just Alex. Because he’s so perfect. Even if he is a little twig, and kinda bony, she doesn’t mind pulling him up against him and feeling how hard he is just from kissing.

“Mm. Maybe... Okay, you got me in the mood. C’mere, dork,” She says, leaning over and pressing her lips up against him. Alex can already feel his dick twitch as their kiss starts off slow and tender, Liz’s hand finding her way to his cheek. Alex’s hand travels to Liz’s ass, giving it a squeeze. She lets out a short moan as their kiss begins to become more erratic and desperate. They pull apart for a second, catching their breath. Alex stares into Liz’s eyes hazily.

“Please- I need mo-“ Alex sputters out, but is cut off by Liz pushing him onto his back and hopping onto his lap, straddling him.

“Beg,” Liz says, putting a finger under Alex’s chin, making his brown eyes stare into her’s.

“Please, Liz, I need you- I need your lips, I need your tongue, Please-“ He moans out, bucking his hips into her, feeling his boxers become damp.

“I suppose...” Liz says firmly, leaning down and starting off slow again. Both of Alex’s hands grip her hips as she grinds up against him, feeling his hardness grow.

Liz bites Alex’s lip, and then slips her tongue inside his mouth. His wish finally granted, Alex gives a lengthy moan, Liz pressing her tongue up against his. The couple are both letting out groans as they become desperate, almost like animals as they continue to grind against each other, more erratic. Their tongues are in a battle, and Alex is losing significantly. But he loves it. He loves how she dominates his mouth, how she teases him in the right ways. They pulls apart and take a few breaths, and Alex looks up at Liz.

“Please, make me cum,” He begs, and Liz obliges. She slides her hand down his torso, then near his crotch. There’s so much pre that she doesn’t even need lube, and slowly begins to stroke his dick. Alex is a wriggling mess. He’s so fucking close, just a few more strokes-

“Ah! Ah- cumming-“ He says, and feels the hot liquid spill out of him and onto Liz’s hand.

Liz pulls herself off of Alex.

“Alright, I gotta get ready for work. I’ll see you tonight,” she says, and leaves to go get ready in the bathroom.

I am such a bottom, Alex thinks as he hops off the bed to clean himself up.


End file.
